Beyond His Sight
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: There are many things beyond Master Xehanort's sights. This just happened to be one of them. WARNING: VERY STUPID HUMOR INSIDE.


**Hello. I want to tell a story.  
**

**Sadly, this is a stupid story born of the insanity that is my brain. It's funny only to those who understand internet culture. I don't recommend it at all. It's that bad. The only reason I wrote this at all is because the idea was in my head and it wouldn't leave until I wrote it and posted it. But if you don't believe me, you are welcome to read it. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

**Beyond His Sight**

Master Xehanort is a very insightful man. He knows all about humans and their desires. He knows how to push people into doing what he needs from them. He can pick out people's insecurities and use them as leverage. It is like the old adage of the frog. It is said that if you drop a frog into boiling water, it will immediately jump out. But if you set it in lukewarm water and turn up the temperature ever so slightly, the frog will adjust to the temperature until it is too late and the frog is boiled alive.

The reason that Master Xehanort can push people is because he can see the future. No, the Keyblade Master isn't clairvoyant. Nor has the old man received prophecy or revelation. The reason that he can see the future is because the future he sees is also the future that he wants.

The future that he wants is the Keyblade War and what lies beyond it. In order to bring about this future, the old master has to push people onto their assigned paths. Sometimes he can do this directly by picking at a desire, like Terrra's desire for recognition. Sometimes, he can manipulate someone by encouraging their fears, like Ventus's fear of losing Terra to the darkness. He can even use a person's altruism against them, like he did with Aqua who wanted to rescue her friends. And sometimes, all he had to do was give a person a bit of information and they would do the rest, like he did with Maleficent. He uses all of this to bring about the Keyblade War.

That isn't to say that everything goes to plan. Sometimes, the people Master Xehanort manipulating go off-script, like Ventus shattering his own heart, Terra resisting his influence over his heart, and Sora stopping his plans for Kingdom Hearts twice. But with age comes patience and he's got stores of that. Should one plan fail, he can slip into the next one without missing a beat. Time isn't a factor and he isn't going anywhere. He's the master chess player and everyone else is a piece on the board.

Yes, Master Xehanort can see well into the future. But that doesn't mean that he knows everything. Some things are beyond his sight. So what, dear reader, is beyond his sight? Well, let me tell you of an incident that happened the other day.

* * *

Master Xehanort was by the sea in a world without a name. Watching the gentle ebb and flow of the tides reminded him of Destiny Island and how small that world was. However, he had to admit there were times that he enjoyed the tranquility. But this calm wouldn't last because all of a sudden...

Master Xehanort felt two presences on either side of him. He couldn't believe it. How could someone like him be ambushed? When he looked on each side, he saw Sora and Roxas standing next to him, wide grins on their face.

"Sora? Roxas?" He said in a gravelly voice. "How did you find me?"

Neither of them answered him. Nor did they drop their grin.

Master Xehanort drew his Keyblade. "Speak." He commanded.

Sora pointed at the old Keyblade Master. "That's Master Xehanort." The brown haired youth said. "The Keyblade Master."

"Yeah, he's been manipulating the events in Kingdom Hearts for the last eleven or so years." The youngest Nobody added.

Master Xehanort felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. The old man looked up and saw Ventus grinning in the same way as Sora and Roxas.

"He's the guy behind everything, even the insanely convoluted plotlines and plots between plots." The apprentice Keyblade Master continued.

He jumped off of the old man and joined Sora and Roxas.

"But can he see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" The three of them shouted simultaneously.

To say Master Xehanort was perplexed would be an understatement. His eyes were bugging out and he had no rejoinder, which was probably a first because he had a witty or insightful response to pretty much anything.

"What?" He asked them.

"We asked if you can see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch." Sora asked.

Then, the three of them produced bowls of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and pushed it into the old man's face. Master Xehanort didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Roxas asked.

"Well what?" Master Xehanort responded.

"Can you see why kids like it?" Ventus inquired of the old Master.

"I don't know." Master Xehanort said dismissively. "It's just some cereal."

"Wrong!" Voices behind him yelled in his ear.

The old man did a quick turnaround and saw Riku, Terra, Kairi, Aqua, Axel and Xion grinning at him, holding their own bowls of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"There's cinnamon sugar swirls in every bite." Sora told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And if to solidify their point, they started eating spoonful after spoonful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "Mhmm." They all exclaimed.

"It's a tasty part of this balanced breakfast." Roxas added.

"Do you see it now?" Ventus asked.

"What is going on?" The old man yelled at these teenagers.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch: The taste you can see." They shouted at the top of their lungs, still grinning at the old man.

Master Xehanort didn't get it. What was the purpose in all of this?

The teenagers started coming closer, eating more spoonfuls of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in his face. They still had that grin on their faces. The old man couldn't help but move backwards from them. His steps took him towards the sea. As soon his foot stepped into the water, his eyes opened.

* * *

Master Xehanort became aware of his surroundings. He was by himself. There was no one else here. And yet, it felt so real... and weird. He had no idea what brought on that daydream and had no intention of finding out. With a cleansing breath, he left the unnamed world. The Keyblade War wasn't going to start itself. So he got back to work trying to make it a reality.

Yes, boys and girls. There are many things beyond Master Xehanort's sight. Why kids loved Cinnamon Toast Crunch just happened to be one of them.

* * *

**See, I told you. Very stupid.**

**Well, loved it? Hated it? No opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review.**

**Thanks for reading and if you didn't like it, then I'm sorry for wasting your time.**

**A. Angel**


End file.
